


Gabriel's puppy

by Drade666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer get's Gabriel a puppy for his birthday but Michael doesn't approve of the idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel's puppy

Lucifer loved his little brother Gabriel very much but when it came to buying the little guy a birthday present it was almost impossible mainly cause Gabriel had the attention span of a goldfish. Luckily Gabriel had let it slip about a week ago that he wanted a puppy so Lucifer made a special trip down to earth just to get his baby brother a special little friend. Lucifer found a cute breed too called a Dachshund so he picked the perfect puppy with the most unique markings he could find it was mostly white but also had reddish brown spots all over it’s body coupled with a pure black tail. Lucifer kept the puppy in his quarters so Gabriel wouldn’t find out about him until his birthday in 2 days but unfortunately the one who did see it was snoopy Michael and when he saw what Lucifer had gotten for Gabriel he flipped. 

“What in the name of the heavens is that?” Michael barked 

“It’s a dog duh,” Lucifer said sarcastically while petting the puppies belly 

“I know what it is I meant what do you think your doing with it?” Michael corrected with an annoyed eye roll.

“It’s for Gabriel’s 10th birthday” Lucifer said simply still absently playing with the little ball of fur at his feet. 

“Absolutely not! Gabriel can barely look after himself let alone a pet!” Michael barked 

“Relax Michael it’s not like I planned on simply handing Gabriel a puppy and expecting him to look after it himself, I was going to help him” Lucifer explained standing up to face Michael. 

“No, Lucifer I won’t have it! Get rid of that creature!” Michael barked one last time before storming out of Lucifer’s quarters. The puppy coward behind Lucifer with a whimper but Lucifer bent down to pick up the little thing then stuck his forked tongue out in the direction Michael had headed. 

2 days later Gabriel’s birthday was celebrated then Lucifer brought him to his quarters for his gift. Gabriel put his tiny hands over his eyes while Lucifer got the puppy from his closet who was now sporting a big red bow around it’s neck. Lucifer put the puppy on the ground allowing it to run up to Gabriel who opened his eyes the instant he felt the fur brush against his bare legs. Gabriel’s smile lit up the whole room when he saw the puppy wagging it’s tail at his feet giving little excited yips for Gabriel to pet it, which he did kneel down allowing the puppy to lick his face. 

“Happy birthday Gabe” Lucifer stated with a warm smile 

“Thank you Luci, I love him!” Gabriel chimed gleefully

“I’ll look after him but you have to help” Lucifer told Gabriel 

“Promise! What’s his name?” Gabriel asked still petting the little dog who was now on it’s back. 

“That’s your job” Lucifer told him happily 

“How about Frankie?” Gabriel said receiving a happy bark from the puppy 

“Frankie it is” Lucifer agreed kneeling down to pet the puppy as well unfortunately the happy moment came to an abrupt end when Michael suddenly walked by. 

“Lucifer! I told you to not give Gabriel that thing!” Michael yelled pushing his way into the room. Lucifer furrowed his brow in annoyance at his brother then stepped between Gabriel and Michael while Gabriel grabbed Frankie to hold him close behind Lucifer. 

“Yeah you did but I decided to give him the puppy anyway cause your over reacting like usual!” Lucifer retorted 

“Over reacting! How dare you? I am the eldest and that means I know what’s best!” Michael shouted back 

“You may be the eldest but that doesn’t always make you right!” Lucifer retorted again

“Get rid of that rat!” Michael barked making Gabriel curl up with Frankie in his lap covering his ears. 

“Back off Michael” Lucifer practically growled the words like an animal protecting it’s young. 

“Get rid of it…or I will,” Michael warned before leaving

Lucifer let out a heavy sigh after Michael had left then turned around to a heart breaking sight. Gabriel was sitting with his knees around his chin and both hands tightly clenched around his ears while Frankie was licking his face trying to comfort the little archangel. Lucifer leaned down to pick both Gabriel and Frankie off the ground then set them on his bed he then pulled Gabriel onto his lap for a hug. 

“I’m sorry Gabriel” Lucifer apologized cause he knew all too well how much Gabriel hated to hear his brothers fight like that especially over him. Frankie placed his paws on Lucifer’s thigh to get closer to Gabriel who reached out a little hand to pet the puppy’s head. 

“Does he have to go?” Gabriel asked sadly 

“No, Michael isn’t going to win this war” Lucifer stated making Gabriel smile   
Over the next few weeks though trouble started brewing, as every time Michael found Gabriel alone with Frankie he’d make an attempt to take the puppy away. Lucifer had duties to perform so he found it very hard to keep vigilant over Gabriel every minute of the day to make sure Michael didn’t try anything. Finally the whole thing came to a forefront about a week later when Lucifer heard the familiar cries of Gabriel radiating through heaven. Lucifer took off immediately to find his little brother only to find him desperately trying to stop Michael by holding onto his robes at the back while Michael carried his puppy, Frankie to what they referred to as the edge of heaven where things or even angels were cast down to earth. Lucifer dove down as swiftly as he could to stop Michael by landing right in front of him on one knee with all 8 of his sunburst wings flaring above him in anger. Lucifer stood up with pure rage in his icy blue eyes towards his elder brother as well as an under tone of disappointment that he couldn’t even have the decency to let this petty little argument go with out causing a scene. 

“I can’t believe you” Lucifer stated with anger in his voice now 

“I’m getting rid of this thing” Michael spat in a venomous tone 

“I want my puppy!” Gabriel sat backwards on the ground after having released Michael’s robes then began to cry. 

“Michael what’s the real issue here the dog or is it the fact that I gave Gabriel a gift he actually appreciates?” Lucifer wondered knowing exactly what this was about. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course it’s about the dog,” Michael laughed 

“Really cause I think it’s cause your jealous at the fact Gabriel liked my present better then anyone else” Lucifer stated calling Michaels bluff 

“That’s absurd this ends now!” Michael stated holding Frankie over the edge

“Leave him be Michael!” Lucifer barked 

“Frankie!” Gabriel sobbed 

“Drop the dog Michael!” Lucifer ordered that’s when Michael got the wickedest grin on his face. 

“Very well” Michael said then released the dog 

“No!” Lucifer yelped before running to dive over the side 

“FRANKIE!” Gabriel shrieked 

Lucifer pulled his wings as close to his body as possible to give him more speed in his dive then grabbed the pup in mid air before flaring his wings. Frankie was shaking in his arms but was mostly unharmed so Lucifer hovered in midair for a moment before cradling the pup in his arms to fly back up to heaven. Gabriel was sitting on the ground where Michael had left him sobbing into his tiny hands at the loss of his friend when the familiar wetness of Frankie’s pink tongue licked across his face. 

“Frankie!” Gabriel exclaimed hugging the little dog that curled into Gabriel’s lap

“Safe and sound” Lucifer stated walking over to them

“Thank you Luci” Gabriel said as he hugged the little dog close 

“Your welcome…my little brother” Lucifer said in a whisper 

Lucifer promptly made it very clear to Michael that if he ever touched Gabriel or his dog again he would pay by his hand. Michael never did go near the pup ever again after that.


End file.
